


To Define as SOLDIER

by Vicz



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicz/pseuds/Vicz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU)</p><p>Ferah Valeria Lionheart was not suppose to be the S-class SOLDIER, but the deal had been switched and it's a mere punishment for her family and the S-class SOLDIER, supposedly be twice as powerful as Sephiroth, had gone horribly wrong. Join Ferah's adventure that also contain a little cross over with Harry Potter's world. She soon understands the meaning of SOLDIER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> My very first major project here and I'm taking this as my passion.  
> I was inspired to write this after watching the entire movie on youtube FFVII Crisis Core and was so so sad! I hate how all the good SOLDIERs die. I won't promise this will be updated regularly due to my schedule.  
> I will see what I can do with my spare time spend.  
> And I apologise for my poor grammar issues. If you think my grammar really needs real cooking, please send me a message and I will allow you to correct it with my permission. I won't bite, I am more than willing to improve and you can guess English is not my main tongue.  
> That said, Happy reading!  
> This will mostly set after the first three chapters will be at Crisis Core.  
> Cheers!

**Rating:** T

 **Title:** To Define as SOLDIER

 **Summary:**

 _SOLDIER, the perfect brute strength unit within the ShinRa army._

 _SOLDIER, one who thought is perfect in result they become imperfect._

 _SOLDIER, who believes their honour must be protected and pride their dreams._

 _SOLDIER, who treasures their friends as family._

 _SOLDIER, their ultimate dream is to become a hero._

 _SOLDIER, desire to save their family and see them one last time._

 _Out of fate and desire, their desire became their determination and within their desire test their true strength as SOLDIER._

 **The Dangerous Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Prologue**

Once Kingsley Shacklebolt Disapparate with the two hostage to St.Mungos, he tried to return to his colleague and partner to Ferah. But he found his path was block as a force was stopping him to enter. Bellatrix Lestrange had cast a non-Apparition charm around the Potter’s house and Ferah was left to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange, the top desired Death Eater on the watch ist.

 

Bellatrix was more than just a Death Eater, Ferah had discovered right at this moment, a new project had been intervene with the ShinRa’s – they had designed an S-class SOLDIER.

Blue veins travelled through her blood stream and instead of taking her wand out to duel, she took her black twin connected sword, smiling sickly at Ferah. This made Ferah stood horror-struck, to believe her past is rest in peace, but, she was dead wrong.

 

Without warning, Bellatrix dived at Ferah as though she was her prey, swooping down like a large eagle and with a blink of an eye, she sent Ferah flying across the wall, crashing right into it. Ferah fell with a thud on the ground, feeling caught off-guard. She was brain freeze, transfixed like a trance, too deep in her thoughts as she tries to shake of the horrible sensation that was now crawling through her chest, feeling tight and she felt like she was going to break into two.

 

She panted, trying to gain her thoughts and she had realised how much danger she’s in right now, not only because she’s trapped in the house, having to fight her way out of this new atrocity, but at how much Bellatrix will know that made Ferah feel highly vulnerable and defenceless.

Bellatrix went like a mad woman. It was as though she was deprive of thirst, desperate and she kept her attack at full speed against her. Ferah did not have time to expand her thought at what she had realised, but she must escape from Bellatrix’s wraith.

 

Bellatrix tried to bury her with a pile of rocks, hoping to knock Ferah unconscious and she had shot a black fire to the ceiling, causing the house to shake. Ferah quickly looked up, at the same time, she had caught the Fidelius Charm broke. Her heart burn with anxiety and guilt began to boil inside her slowly. Ferah reacted instinctively, she jumped out from range, gaining her vigilant and was back to speed without hesitation.

She began to fight back, thinking fast and knew she needs to be out of Godric Hollow and knew she needs to be out of there completely. She knew the charm that Bellatrix had cast is beyond extensive – Bellatrix had become more powerful, her powers are supreme.

 

Bellatrix gave a mad cackle of laughter, looking delighted at her new power, making her look quite demented with her hair frenzied and messier than Ferah’s. She had shot another black fire at Ferah, causing her to leap out of the way and Ferah looked as though she had been curse with the Taratengella dance on her feet.

Ferah kept blocking and she was beginning to feel faint, but she resisted the weakness as she kept fighting, clinging against her black sword in any ways she could. Bellatrix was enjoying herself immensely and sneered more as she notice Ferah was having trouble blocking her, nearly loosing her grip.

 

Bellatrix went on her attack.

They were both running against the wall, the wall’s began to crumble into pieces, but what did caught Bellatrix completely off guard was the fact that Ferah was trying to lure her out of the Potter’s house so she could Disapparate. Ferah suddenly felt a powerful pain scorched horribly against her skin, it was like a burning fire that flooded through her body, like an activated volcano explosion.

 

Ferah fell on one knee again, feeling her old wound on her stomach was split open. She winced and Bellatrix leered at her, her smile was a ruthless kind.

Ferah fought back faster, she tried to push the sword away from Bellatrix hand but it only broke her sword in half. Bellatrix took her chance, with her own weapon slid to the polish floor, her weapon had burned into dust.

Bellatrix was now virtually nose to nose with her, her laughter had just become a piercing scream and it was more than just a delight – a triumphant, taunted laughter that echoed through the small cosy home of the Potter’s.

Eye to eye, Ferah dissolved into a vision.

 

Everything swarmed into darkness and Ferah had seen Bellatrix’s intentions. The shield Ferah had enchanted over the Fidelius Charm was a huge mistake, to believe that more protection will be gain for the Potter’s, she was wrong. The shield that bestows a powerful enchantment held by the eight guardians, it was a shield that protects the two worlds – a legendary power told by the Centra’s and now, with the Fidelius Charm broken, it did not matter that Peter Pettigrew was the traitor to the Potter’s, because Bellatrix is right in front of her eyes.

 

What matter’s now at this stage was the fact that Ferah had give a wide opportunity for Bellatrix – to curse her main guardian that allows the guardians to be scatter across the world and the shield, the barrier amongst the worlds will be torn apart. Bellatrix will also have the information. But, all she had ever desired to gain was to curse towards the main guardian. The curse is an ancient form of old magic and the curse was related to the Dark Arts, inflicted upon Ferah when she was seventeen years old.

 

Ferah had the old wound still because she was experimented, taken away from home during the summer holidays and the curse had made her more ill, besides her illness, the curse can make Ferah loose control of her magic use and that becomes its newest playful weapon.

The curse began to be active upon Ferah’s old wound, it begun to travel through her inside and fear slowly build inside her, afraid of herself, afraid she might loose control like she did at Hogwarts, hurting innocents by her hand. Ferah’s eyes widened with fear and this made Bellatrix more excited, memories when Ferah was seventeen was slowly flooding back to her mind.

 

She must not let Bellatrix see her fear, but the fear was shaking, desire to crawl out of her system, to be unleashed. The defence Ferah had remain left was magic, even though her magic is on a high risk level, it was a fifty-fifty chance to allow her to escape from Bellatrix.

Ferah took out her wand and cast a Revulsion Jinx, causing Bellatrix to yelp, not realising Ferah had not uttered the spell aloud. She had also managed to kick her in the face. She caused Bellatrix to drop her weapon and she took her chance to seize it.

 

Bellatrix flew into a rage, diving towards her like a cheetah, but Ferah merely rolled over aside and she had felt her wand stowed inside the black sword. She removed the Disapparate charm. Unfortunately for Ferah, she did not see Bellatrix had snatched the other half of her black sword from the other end, though, she fumbled and the wand slipped across the glossy floor.

Ferah kicked her wand away from her reach and began to fight her back, to distract her as much as possible. But, Bellatrix fought even harder, taking on her challenge with great ease. This time, twice as fast as the last.

 

She used her limit break, burning her fire in black and it burst out like a bomb. Her limit break had made Ferah’s movement slow, her mind slowly disoriented and her eyes blurred. She was determined not to loose focus or to faint. Bellatrix trudged towards her and made to attack, but Ferah block her immediately.

 

Ferah was caught off-guard for the second time. Bellatrix vanished with a blink of an eye and appeared right behind her, slashing behind her back with her sword like a horse whip, opening a fresh scar and her scar, shining with one line, vertically scarlet and the pain erupted like fire inside her skin and Ferha felt her skin was willing to be burn raw.

Bellatrix threw her on the floor, making Ferah hit her head against the wall, causing her eye sight to blur.

 

“How, we will be shared and it shall be mine so long as you die.” she hissed coldly in her ear.

She raised her black sword and plunged it straight to her stomach. Ferah was seeing stars now; she felt her own life was draining, pitifully. Her Phoenix inside her slowly split into two, the black Phoenix melted in her vein. Bellatrix had a mad gleam in her eye, determined to seize the other twin Phoenix, but the other will not budge and stayed rock sold and merely stayed inside.

 

Ferah lost conscious, giving up the fight as her last strength was leaving her to the empty air.

A tall figure stirred in the middle of the room. She was neither a ghost or dead but a mere channel of energy through the ties of the guardians. A bright light burst into the room after Bellatrix had curse Ferah’s pure Phoenix, leaving her frail and a tornado storm swirl in the midst towards Bellatrix.

 

The guardian dragon swoop down to Ferah, embracing her into its arms gracefully and placed its wings over her head. Ferah stirred faintly, feeling confused and she saw the tall figure, very much like her was shimmering away into a stream of green light, hovering through the air.

Ferah squinted, she felt a strange shield around her and when she had realised who it was, she stretched out her hand, not wanting her to go, but she saw Bellatrix was occupied against the tornado storm just to make her more determine to get Ferah, she brandish her own sword.

 

Ferah was about to use an Unforgivable curse at her, but bright light engulfed her. The last thing Ferah heard was a shrill scream and saw from the tall figure, smile, turning away.

“Mum...?”

 


	2. The Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I would warn you they are not beta'd and I apologise for any errors and grammar! I hope you're all enjoying the fic and I enjoyed writing out this chapter very, very much.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Constructive criticism are most welcome, bring it on!!!

**The Phoenix**

 **Chapter one**

“ _Filthy half-blood!”_

Kingsley Shacklebolt bolted straight up. He had his wand at the ready, he wasn’t the only one, beside him was Nymphadora Tonks. There was a loud crack and Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared to the Auror’s headquarters along with Ferah.

Ferah had landed face down, her soft cheek pressed against the cold polish floor. Bellatrix had Apparated with a loud crack.

 

 _“The Phoenix will be mine, mine I say!”_

Kingsley and Tonks glanced at each other, without a word, they immediately look out for the voice of Bellatrix. Bellatrix was lying on the floor next to Ferah, it appears the black Phoenix Bellatrix had managed to seize earlier had channelled through to Ferah’s new wound – the wound inflicted upon Ferah’s stomach now bears a new curse.

Bellatrix was able to use the curse and was so desperate to do anything to claim her Phoenix. She had landed right next to Ferah who had taken out her wand, looking alarmed.

 

Kingsley and Tonks raced to Ferah’s office. They tried to unlock her door, but found it remain shut. The ‘Alohomora’ spell was beyond them. Ferah’s magi was not like theirs, but very unique, like her mother, Valeria.

The duel between Bellatrix and Ferah started off the minute Ferah had stirred. They started to fire curses at each other, Ferah back away to the front door but Bellatrix threw her roughly against the table, causing the table to crack into twos and she send a red spark at her.

 

 _“Crucio!”_ yelled Bellatrix gleefully.

Ferah dodged her curse and sent variety of jinxes without uttering a single word. Bellatrix had finally used her wand besides using her sword, she saw and had hid her secret identity of SOLDIER. Ferah was sure of it.

A green streak of light dance through the crack hole, narrowly missing Ferah’s head and Bellatrix aim at the door, her wand over her head as though she was dancing happily. Ferah reacted, casting the Disarmed spell more than twice as Bellatrix kept blocking her attack.

 

“Punch the damn door dammit!” Tonks curse at the front door. They had flattened themselves against the wall when two green streak of light shot their way, missing them by a few inches.

Kingsley gave a flick with his wand, casting the ‘Deprimo’ spell at the door. Tonks had her hands stuffed in her ear as the rocks began to crumble into pieces, rumbling loudly through the ground.

 

Bellatrix was screaming derisively. She looked beside herself and beyond help. Ferah took her chance, she leapt at her leg, trying to bend it aside but her own wound burned.

Then it happened, before either of them could react, before Bellatrix could attack Ferah, Ferah’s Phoenix shot out from her inside. It was not a black Phoenix Bellatrix that had shot out from her, but a pure golden Phoenix. Yet, it’s faint and fragile but ready to use its power to a last resort by saving Ferah and her companions.

 

The golden Phoenix soared into the air, it shot out a ring of fire around Bellatrix, freezing her immediately. A bright crystal conjured in the middle of the air and out shot was a necklace jewel.

The crystal opened like a flower that had blossom. The Black Phoenix rose from Bellatrix’s veins, melting with the stream of green light, swirling in the air. Kingsley and Tonks, rooted to the ground, was completely immobilised by Ferah’s Phoenix and her magic. Once the Black Phoenix was tied down to the crystal and was shut tight, the jewel fell onto the floor.

 

The Phoenix shot a strange magic at Bellatrix. She became stiffened at once like a Body Bind curse. The ring of fire vanished into the air and Ferah’s stomach began to pour with her own pool of blood swimming silkily to the ground. Ferah was now remembering what her headmaster had told her four years ago – ‘ _although we believe the Phoenix guardian can be destroyed like the rest of the eight legendary guardians, the Phoenix will never die and will always be reborn as it is their gift, by their will.’_

The moment Kingsley and Tonks are not immobilised, they rushed to Ferah who was close to passing out from the amount of blood she lost. Ferah knew their immediate thought – to take her to St. Mungos and she downright hate the hospitals, even when she was small and will even try to run away.

St. Mungos to Ferah is a depressing place to her and she rather have her uncle, Angeal to look after her than strangers; before either of them could help her to get there, she Disapparate before their reach and went straight back home. Tonks covered her hand over her mouth, looking terrified.

 

“Wait – Ferah?!” yelled Tonks, she turned to Kingsley, looking dumbfounded.

But Kingsley merely chuckled at Ferah’s wild reaction.

“Where did she go?” Tonks demanded.

“Home.” answered Kingsley simply.

“How can you laugh knowing how severe her wound is?!” scolded Tonks.

“She have her reason. Don’t worry, Angeal will look after her once she’s home.” said Kingsley.

 

“He’s at work!” snapped Tonks, “no one is at home because Denzel is staying with his Aunty Lily!”

“Look, let’s tell Mad-Eye and she’s a big girl Tonks. But first, let’s locked this one up while Ferah had given us the chance to and I don’t want to waste it.”

“Waste! Waste?! Are you serious Kingsley Shacklebolt? Waste? Ferah is out there, dying! Mad-Eye would had her lured there without an excuse!”

Kingsley chuckled again.

 

“It’s a wonder why Ferah moved so fast. Let’s take this sleeping baby back to where she belongs.” Kingsley glowered at the unconscious Bellatrix who was on the floor.

“Kingsley, wait!” said Tonks.

She pointed her wand at Bellatrix and cast a rope spell over her, tightly binding her and Bellatrix looked as though she had gagged on something horrible. They stood either side of her then Disapparate straight for Azkaban, locking up the mad witch for good.

 

 **[To Define as SOLDIER]**

Angeal Hewley was at the training room with his student, Zack Fair. He had his sword in his hand now and threw it at the burning reactor behind him. Zack, determined not to be defenceless or overwhelmed, slipped under him, kicking him behind his leg, causing him to bend one knee.

Angeal, impressed by Zack’s talent, his buster sword was swiftly claim by Zack and he looked very proud at him. Angeal smiled at him as Zack panted heavily. His phone started to ring in his pocket, but, he simply ignored it.

 

“It may be victory for you right there, but don’t get so overconfident.”

Angeal appeared behind him and kick Zack to the ground, reclaiming back his buster sword back to his hand. Zack had gashes on his cheek, he shut his eyes tight, preparing for another wound on his back.

“Fight back!” urged Angeal sharply in a stern tone, “this is not the time to sleep and not the time to relax either!”

Zack was still panting, he merely coughed out blood to the ground and placed his hand on his stomach.

 

“It would be a lot worse to think on pain, you must be swift!”

Zack yelled, he rolled over aside and began to use magic Materia as his only defence he had left.

“Zack, you know these Materias.” scolded Angeal.

“What else can I use?” whinged Zack, helplessly. “you’re the one standing - !”

“Quitting is not an option either. Tell me your dream again Zack.” Angeal pointed his buster sword at him, glaring at him.

 

“First class SOLDIER.”

Angeal chuckled at the way Zack had responded – lack of energy from the hours of training. Zack wanted nothing more than to dose off in his warm comfy bed, even if it means without having dinner.

“And what are you doing now?” Angeal raised his eyebrows at him.

Zack shook his head, these words had always slap him right awake.

“I’m about to die!” yelled Zack standing on two feet firmly to the ground, “I’m not giving up because a _SOLDIER is meant to protect the villagers and you,_ my friend, had betrayed everyone I cared for!”

 

“Any more insulting words added to my list in my book?” Angeal smirked at him this time.

Zack cringed, still feeling awkward of having to use these sentences to him as he had asked and Angeal notice he backtrack, he encouraged him once more as his mentor.

“Don’t hold back Zack! I can guarantee you, even if I betray you and everyone else, don’t let those feeling and emotions become the enemy’s opportunity, don’t let emotions overtake you because that’s how you become, defenceless!”

 

Angeal charged at him with his buster sword. Zack block him with his fist and began to use magic against him, casting shards of ice straight to his face, causing him to have new gashes across his cheek. Angeal felt cold right at his face when the ice pierced at him, at that precise moment, he felt his stomach burn, more noticeable than ever and felt he was starting to degrade.

 

Zack, determined and unnoticed at Angeal’s distraction to the ground, thinking his mentor might have something up his sleeve to trick him, he seized the buster sword handle and strike him in his stomach.

“You want to kill me, you should have done traitor!” shouted Zack angrily.

 

The pair of them was so focused that they did not notice a late comer had walked into the training room – Genesis. Genesis smiled at them, he had a phone in his hand and began to clap from behind, clapping to Zack in encouragement.

“What a cosy little couple, hiding in a place like this.” drawled Genesis slickly.

“Genesis - ?”

Zack, distracted easily this time was now kicked by Angeal from the back again and Zack landed in front of Genesis’s feet on his face. Zack groaned and Genesis crouched down.

 

“Why do puppies always take things so lightly?” mocked Genesis.

“Not enough to kill me Zack.” Angeal told him lazily, standing up and brushing off the dust on his arm, “even with Genesis around, you should not let your guard down.”

“I know,” grunted Zack, leaving more grazed on his cheek. He did not land on any normal floor but a rough cement floor and pain began to stung on his cheek, ready to be raw as time snails gradually, “constant vigilant.”

 

“I will have to interrupt this cosy gathering,” said Genesis silkily, “but you have urgent matters to attend to, Angeal.” he added sharply, “I can take over.”

“With y-you?” stammered Zack looking horrified at him.

“ _Would you get Mr Angeal Hewley on the phone, NOW! Stop sweet talking there!”_ yelled Tonks from the phone.

“Thank god.” Zack spread his arms out and stared at the ceiling, relaxing himself as though he was at the beach.

 

“A hysteria woman demanded for you,” Genesis chortled, “some friend Ferah has.” he smirked at Zack’s lack of energy.

Angeal purposely stepped onto Zack’s legs, causing him to yelped. Zack made to kick his legs from behind but Genesis had turned him upside down.

“Hey, put me down! Angeal?!” Zack looed at his help, wondering his level of training.

“Genesis!” warned Angeal strictly.

“You owe me a fight.” Genesis raised his eyebrows at him, feeling restless.

Angeal place his phone to his ear.

“Angeal.”

Genesis dropped him to the ground.

“ _You had been quite long enough.”_

 

“My apologies.”

“ _You’re not working for the day, are you? Please say no.”_

“Unfortunately I am.”

“Go Angeal, Ferah needs you. I will take care of the puppy.” said Genesis nodding to Angeal.

“I think I rather let Sephiroth train me.” Zack flipped himself up and brush the dust off him.

 

“They’re both as bad Zack, once the fun starts for them, they won’t stop and by the time I get back here, we’ll have to apologise to the President for tearing the place down.” Angeal glared at Genesis.

“ _I want to speak to uncle!_ ” Denzel was sniffing and crying fearfully at the background, this, distracted Angeal.

“Denzel - ?” Angeal sounded worried and perplexed, “Tonks, what happened? Where’s Ferah?” he said sharply.

 

Zack stared at Angeal, he had never seen him as a father figure.

“ _Uncle Angeal? I want to see sister Ferah.”_ Denzel sobbed, his heart filled with despair, he was desperate for news.

“Denzel, take a deep breathes and tell me what happened.” said Angeal calmly.

Denzel did, he continued through his crying.

 _“S-sister F-Ferah and Mr Shacklebolt came when that horrible witch had tortured A-Aunty Lily, Aunty Lily is unconscious at St. Mungos now. I – I don’t know what that witch hit her with, but A-Aunty Lily protected me and wanted my guardian and I – I wanted to use my guardian to protect – ”_

 

Angeal could see why Denzel is so distress.

“Denzel, listen to me son,” said Angeal gently, there was nothing you could do and Bellatrix would have killed you instantly and cursing yours. What matters, you had stayed at your Aunt’s side.”

 _“W-what will Mr Potter say?”_ said Denzel through his sobs and now hiccoughing.

“He will understand and had wanted you to be safe too. Remember, Bellatrix wants nothing more than to accomplish Voldemort’s games.” reminded Angeal firmly.

 _“C-Can I come home soon?”_

“I want you to have a check-up at St. Mungos, stay with the Weasley’s. I need to speak to Molly.”

 

 _“O-okay. Uncle, come home soon please?”_

“I will, stay close with them.” agreed Angeal.

“ _Molly Weasley.”_

“Molly, may you be to watch Denzel overnight? I know is short notice.”

 _“You just look after Ferah Angeal, make sure her wund is healed completely before she can go back to work. I think over a little adventures she had, done it this time.”_

 

“Thank you Molly.”

 _“It’s a pleasure to have the house full. Denzel will most likely to visit Lily in the morning.”_

“Of course, I’ll be there.” agreed Angeal.

He ended his call. Zack was now fast asleep on the floor, sleeping like a baby. He handed the phone back to Genesis.

“I trust you behave yourself and _don’t_ give Sephiroth any ideas. He will split the headquarters within seconds.” warned Angeal.

 

Angeal sighed as he saw Zack asleep. He gave a kick to his back, but Zack continued sleeping on the floor, completely giving up his dream.

“Genesis, water.”

Genesis smirked this time, he cross to the water tank area and press the button to end the training program. The reactor vanished and the water tank appeared. He pass a water bottle to Angeal who unsecured it and tipped all the water straight to his face.

 

Zack jolted straight up, he was so close to dropping off and the conversation Angeal had earlier on the phone had buzz strangely in his ear.

“More... training?” Zack slurred.

“No, training’s off.”

“Yes!” Zack punched the air with his fist.

“But, you’re not quite off the hook.”

“You’re serious right?”

 

“I will for now.” Angeal smiled.

“Angeal, it has been two weeks since we fought, no less, but a competition is on. If I win, I will date Ferah.” said Genesis blandly without a trace of embarrassment.

“Let me guess, Sephiroth had put a bet for a thousand gil. He increased it?” asked Angeal looking in disbelief.

“Of course, we kept on a tie didn’t we? Until then, Zack the puppy, when you come to first class SOLDIER, you will be a worthy opponenet, but you had been important to Angeal.” answered Genesis.

 

Genesis walks out of the training room, but halted at the exit and turn to Angeal once more.

“Oh, I do mean it that I will date Ferah.”

“A bet, a competition to date my daughter?” Angeal looked half-amused and half irritated, “over my dead body.”

Genesis only laughed.

“One day, our fate will change and fate will bring us together.” Genesis smooth his hair as though Ferah was there watching his handsome look, “Beautiful, charming Ferah.”

 

And he left the exit, leaving Angeal standing next to the wide awake Zack who looked more puzzled than before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, by any chance with this website, do they have beta reader?  
> Drop in your review ;)


End file.
